A process of manufacturing a semiconductor device includes a film forming process performed on a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter referred to as a wafer) as a substrate by atomic layer deposition (ALD), chemical vapor deposition (CVD) or the like. In general, this film forming process requires that a film be formed to have a film thickness with high uniformity in the plane of a wafer. For example, there has been proposed a film forming apparatus including a shower head facing a substrate, a ceiling plate member facing the shower head and disposed above the shower head with a diffusion space of a film forming gas interposed therebetween, and a plurality of gas dispersion parts installed in the ceiling plate member along concentric circles centered at the center of the diffusion space when viewed from top. The gas dispersion parts have discharge ports of the film forming gas so as to disperse the film forming gas horizontally, thereby performing a film forming process on the substrate with high uniformity.
According to the demand for miniaturization of wiring of semiconductor devices, it has been studied to perform a film forming process on a wafer with higher uniformity. There has also been proposed a processing apparatus for supplying a solvent vapor to a wafer, in which a flow path is formed in a line diagram shape which determines a combination of paths so that a gas is simultaneously discharged from gas discharge ports.